A bet date
by Ai Star
Summary: Silver has problems with girls and always seems to hook up instead of actually finding a girl to get serious with which annoys Alia a lot, so she gives him a challenge like bet 'if he 'dates' her and doesn't break up with her after a month while she finds ways to try and scare him off. Idea based on a movie called How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days.
1. Prologue

**Rated T for language and funny humor**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alia sighed as she turned a page in her book, her Pokémon Snowyla laid by her feet despite being big. Not that Alia minded since her friend was a real sweetheart and was real gentle when they were not in a Pokémon battle. Alia peered at her dog and smiled not caring that her Arcanine was not normal at all given that the usual Arcanine was either brownish orange with a whitish mane and black stripes, that or it could take on a golden yellow form with black stripes while its was white mane. This Arcanine on the other hand was pure white including it's mane while its stripes were black and it's eyes were dark blue. To Alia it was a special Pokémon that was not valued and was considered a runt. On her travels with Red she had came across this beautiful Pokémon near Lavender Town before leaving to Celadon. If anything the man selling the litter of pups was eager to get rid of Snowyla regardless of payment or not since to him it looked wrong and abnormal. Something Alia took offense to because of her psychic heritage.

Alia the moment she saw her friend fell in love with how beautiful and playful, how loving this creature could be and how it was so loyal regardless. Even Red was amazed once he spotted her coming towards him at the Pokémon Centre with the pup in her arms. It was a fighter despite it's adorable looks.

 _"I don't think it's from this region, I wonder how the man came across it" Red commented as she threw a stick for an eager Snowyla to chase after._

 _"I don't know but he was so eager to get rid of it and no one wanted it, it looks fine and the nurse says she's in good health. Maybe it's a genetic change I don't know but I think she's perfect the way she is and no one can say otherwise" Alia said with a smile as Cubone had been sleeping in her lap._

Alia sighed as she soon turned a page the moment the clock struck eleven, however just as she was about to resume reading she rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Just about-" The front door opened revealing a red head kissing a blond girl who was wearing revealing clothes. "Now…" Alia rolled her eyes and mentally groaned while Snowyla gave the pair a bland look as her tail moved up and plopped on the ground, even she was getting fed up like her master was with how this free loader kept coming into the house with all these girls.

" _Typical, girl number twenty six is it?_ " Alia muttered sarcastically.

" ** _Just who does this guy think he is? This is not his house!_** " Snowyla barked mentally as she looked at Alia's bland look. Just hearing her friend's comment reminded Alia of N a trainer who was also able to hear what Pokémon said but in the physical terms, Alia however could hear their words mentally due to her sensitive hearing and rolled her eyes.

" _I hear you, honestly darn his Pokémon for destroying his house_ " Alia muttered darkly after all he could have easily taken the girls there, but oh no her house had to endure the making out.

" ** _No doubt he's drunk again as well_** " Snowyla said dryly as Alia raised a brow and turned to look at the pair who went upstairs, she shook her head as she stared at them angrily.

" _Bet you they pass out this time_ " Alia muttered as she stared at her Pokémon with a frown.

" ** _With luck, bright side they pass out the moment they hit the bed_** " Snowyla said grudgingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look as the dog smirked slightly.

" ** _Petila uses sleep powder on the bed so they can't do anything and pass out automatically when they hit the bed_** " Alia blinked in surprise.

"So wait… let me get this straight, that's why Silver wakes up confused and has his-"Alia paused and shook her head. Mystery solved to her relief. The last thing she wanted was to hear noises that would leave her cringing, after all she would be going to her room and hearing that next door to her dismay.

" ** _So bed it is now?_** " Snowyla asked with a shake of her head and stood up, Alia sighed and stood up and closed her book after bookmarking it.

"Might as well, I was staying up to see if he was going to be sober but I was wrong about that" she said with a frown and scowled in dislike. This was not going to be fun in the morning.

* * *

As expected Alia was at the kitchen when it was nine, during that time Petila her Vileplume was eating breakfast since she had been sleeping outside while soaking up the moonlight beams. Something Alia found interested but had to wait for another time since she had work at a shop. Alia soon took a sip of her drink only to look up and see the blond woman enter the kitchen, the sleepy woman who was still hung over paused as she saw Alia.

"Welcome to my house" Alia raised a cup as if saying cheers "had fun last night?" she asked with a cheerful sarcastic smile that said 'might want to leave or else it won't be pretty' but the woman groaned at Alia and went to get a cup of water while wearing a black shirt belonging to Silver.

"Look I don't know who you are but-ugh, can I get some medicine?" the woman asked while Alia frowned.

"Sorry but this place isn't a chemist, the medicine you seek is outside in an actually shop" Alia replied blandly causing the woman to glare at her.

"How can you not pack-?" the woman winced from the headache.

"I don't drink and I see no reason to pack stuff like that" Alia replied bluntly. "So, why are you here?"

"What are you my mother?" the woman asked coldly as her long blond hair was still messy from sleeping.

"Actually I'm the owner of this house and that guy you were making out with is a freeloader who's about to be kicked out for bringing girl number twenty six into my house" Alia said while her tone had some bite in it causing the woman to pause from drinking from one of the glasses, she placed the glass down and stared at Alia in shock not believing her ears. "You have five minutes" Alia added bluntly causing the woman to take a few steps back.

"Oh and clean up that glass please while you're at it" Alia added before looking at her book with a bored look on her face, meanwhile Snowyla entered the room with a glare and growled startling the woman enough to wash the glass shakily and bolt out the room to change so she could get out. There was no way she was messing with a girl like Alia especially in the morning while she was nursing a hangover.

"Thank goodness for that" Alia muttered knowing that she once again had to chase out her rival's trash.

" ** _Why do you bother? It's his mess he should deal with it_** " Snowyla snapped as she went to eat.

" ** _He is becoming a problem, is he even alright in the head?_** " Petila asked with a sigh as she was getting a headache from having to use her sleep powder to avoid the guest room from being defiled. The first time Silver had came close Kailen- Alia's Alakazam had threatened Silver's Gengar to do something to stop his master from ruining the room. Given how the psychic Pokémon and Alia could hear what was going on in the room to their dismay, which in turn led to the ghost Pokémon using hypnosis on the pair in the room. Not that Silver would remember what his Pokémon did to Gengar's relief.

" ** _Who knows but he needs to be taught a lesson_** " Snowyla huffed " ** _This is our home before he stepped foot in here! We should have rights to have peaceful days and nights without him bringing trash home_** " she added while Alia sighed agreeing with her friend a lot.

" ** _What did I miss?_** " a unicorn like Pokémon who had a fiery blue mane instead of either a usual red fire or a smoky grey fire for a mane entered from the kitchen door, the Pokémon tilted it's head in curiosity.

" ** _The fool brought more trash into the house_** " Snowyla commented blandly as she rested on her stomach.

" ** _Oh dear not another one_** " the unicorn like Pokémon shook her head in disappointment.

"Tell me about it Rapida" Alia huffed as she eat her breakfast looking annoyed. Soon the object of their annoyance entered the room groaning from his massive hangover.

"Had fun jackass?" Alia asked with a glare as her arms rested on the table, Silver raised a brow as he tried to glare but the light made it hard for him to keep focusing on that task.

"Shut up, my head hurts" he muttered while Alia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well no one told you to drink and we both know you're a light weight when it comes to drinking that stuff" Alia said bluntly "Honestly why drink stuff that could destroy your organs?" she added as he sat down to drink water.

"Why do we not pack medicine?" Silver asked with a question of his own as there was nothing for his headache.

"I don't drink nor do I plan to, besides I see other methods to deal with a headache. You on the other hand just like to mess around and bring trash into my house" she said darkly.

"Ugh please stop it, my head-"

"Silver that's number twenty six and I'm getting tired of it, in fact my friends are as well and we're getting to the point that we're making bets on what you do and what time you come back" Alia said sternly as he glared at her weakly.

"What I do is my business-"

"Then move out my house and GET A JOB!" she added the last part angrily causing him to wince from the loud tone. "Unlike you I don't see any reason to go out and get wasted, plus I'm not crashing in a rival's house when my Pokémon messed up my house. You need to be more responsible and pay rent" Silver shot her a look, oh no she wasn't! "After all if you can waste money on drinking you can easily pay your damn rent. This is my house Silver and I am not allowing this anymore" she added crossly as she glared at him angrily. Snowyla and Petila made noises of agreement while Rapida shook her head with a frown. Showing that she wasn't amused by the young man's actions.

"Alia you're being unreasonable-" he muttered.

"OH I'M BEING UNREASONABLE?!" she snapped not caring about his hangover as he cringed "I allowed you to stay here 3 months ago, hoping you'd get your act together and get everything sorted only instead of doing just that you're going out doing whatever you want! I was nice enough not to charge you rent and allowed you to eat here but instead of paying me back for my generosity you've been doing the opposite and have been insulting me with your behaviour" She ranted as he covered his ears from the ringing noises forming thanks to her loud voice that was getting louder with every sentence. "You are twenty five Silver and we are adults! Unlike you I've been working my fingers to the bone while you've been doing what? What have you been doing for work?"

"Battling what else-?" Alia scoffed at his weak reply.

"Battling trainers only gets you so much, how about a real job?" she snapped while Rapida's eyes went wide.

" ** _In a way she does have a point, he should be working at this age and even his Pokémon are getting bored_** " Rapida commented with a soft noise as she watched.

"I will get my house sorted, I was going to speak to the realtor about it. Just stop hassling me" Silver whined from the headache that was growing.

"Oh well halleluiah! It's about time!" Silver whined as Alia slammed her cup on the table. "Seriously Silver here I was thinking you weren't taking things seriously" she said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Silver muttered darkly as he tried to keep his head from trying to split from the headache.

"Girl number 26?" Alia said darkly.

"Who?" he asked with a dull look.

"Long blond hair, long legs, short skirt" Alia said darkly as she almost gritted her teeth had her dentist told her to avoid it but it was proving hard given who she was living with.

"Don't remember" he muttered matching her tone causing her eyes to go wide.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" she snapped angrily.

"Why would I joke? Honestly Alia can you turn your volume down?" he asked wearily as she now gnashed her teeth in anger.

"Get to your room and sort yourself out, then when you get your ass back down here we're going to have a serious talk" she said coldly causing him to glare but didn't argue since his head was still hurting.

"Moron really? He has the gals to speak to me like that?" she spat coldly while Snowyla growled. Kailen Alia's Alakazam entered the room with a sigh.

" ** _The boy was at it again?_** " he asked while a blue alligator entered the room with a large badger like Pokémon entered with it.

"He's going to be moving out soon" Alia muttered darkly.

" ** _I can only hope_** " Snowyla muttered as the two Pokémon who entered with Kailen looked at the snowy Pokémon in surprise.

" ** _Don't tell me it was another one!_** " the badger like Pokémon whined.

" ** _It was I'm afraid Cynda_** " Rapida said as Alia gave her some water causing the badger Pokémon to growl.

" ** _The sooner he's out the sooner I can sleep without this fuss_** " Cynda snapped while the alligator like Pokémon groaned as it went to get something to eat.

" ** _Just thinking about this is giving me a headache_** " the blue alligator muttered.

"You and me both Feral" Alia muttered darkly "you and me both" she added before she sipped her drink.

* * *

By the time it was noon Silver entered the room feeling more better than he was earlier that day, wearing his usual black and blue clothes he spotted Alia reading given that it was her day off. Biting the inside of his cheek he went towards her.

"Alia…" he paused and mentally winced as she didn't look at him "s-sorry about this morning" he said almost forcing his words out due to how uncomfortable the situation was.

"Hmm" she stared at her page causing him to sigh.

"I deserve that" he said.

" _You deserve more than that asshole_ " she muttered causing him to wince from her mental insult.

"Okay that I deserve but Alia-"

"Don't Alia me, this is my house and you're bringing women here for flings. Something that I don't appreciate one bit, now I have been patient but this has gone on long enough" she said coldly as she looked up at him while he sat down.

"I get it, I messed up" he said while pushing his hair from his eyes. "Can't we-"

"Not going to happen, I've tolerated it for so long but now this is where I draw the line. From now on you are going to pay rent whether you like it or not, if you don't like it find somewhere else to live because it's getting to the point where we both know that we're both adults who need space and yet see things more differently than the other" this made Silver confused.

"I don't follow" he commented as he leaned on the couch not happy about the rent but knew that he had crossed some lines and had made her upset with his behaviour.

"Unlike you I seek meaningful relationships. However despite not finding the right person I remain rooted to my work, you on the other hand like to get drunk and fling yourself onto women you've never met" she said bluntly causing him to frown at the comment.

"What I do is none of your business-"

"While you are under my roof it is my business Silver Sakaki" this made him cringe given that she was using his full name and he hated that it was being used in this sentence. "You're not an animal, you need to learn responsibility and need to respect the opposite gender"

"Of course I resp-"

"I do not count since you use to be rude and pushed me a lot when we were children and you still have a mouth on you" she said dryly causing him to wince as she stopped his rant.

"Okay I deserve that but you can't say-"

"Twenty six girls Silver, each one only lasted for one night" she added coldly as she slammed her book shut and glared at him.

"Why are you counting?" he asked crossly.

"Because this is my house and you've been bringing women after women after women, just when I think you stop you bring more. Just three days ago you brought two girls you asshole!" she snapped causing him to wince, okay he didn't remember that and he woke up the next day with a hangover and two women in his bed.

"Nothing happened" he said with a cross look.

"Oh I know! Petila made sure of that" she spat causing his eyebrows to go up.

"How-?"

"Sleep powder ring any bells?" she spat once again as his eyes to go wide.

"That sneaky son of a-"

"Do not get rude to my Pokémon!" She snapped "This is our house and you're the house guest, now you have two choices here. Find yourself a rich girl and stay with her or GET A BLOODY JOB AND MOVE OUT!" she snapped as she pointed at the door after she stood up. Silver stood up and met her glare with his own.

"I am trying to move out"

"Hah! Tell that to the money you've been burning over alcohol and the women you've been bringing home!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "You are anything but serious or committed and it's getting on my nerves" she snapped.

"I am committed! I am a Pokémon trainer after all" he snapped back.

"Oh really and how is that coming along?" she asked coldly "Why are you not trying to use your skills to tutor children? Why are you not doing jobs in that industry instead of doing nothing in my house or going out to train?" she asked crossly causing him to pause from his rant, he closed his mouth before opening it a minute later.

"What about you? You're not working as a trainer or a teacher? Instead you're not doing anything remotely close to that" he countered as he remembered her working in a shop that involved photography.

"Well it's different and it gives my friends a break from having to work so much" she replied "besides it gives us enough to live under a roof, only you're eating through the electricity and the bills are climbing up because of what you're doing" she ranted as she folded her arms.

"No doubt it's making your Pokémon soft" he said bluntly only to hear Snowyla growl darkly causing the hairs on his neck to go up at the tone.

"You were saying" Alia said coldly.

"Okay! I admit I am slacking off a bit" Alia's look said otherwise "Okay a lot! But I will look for work"

"What about these girls and your drinking habits?" she asked darkly as she kept her arms folded, this left him frowning.

"Fine I'll stop doing it" Alia rolled her eyes.

"Famous last words" she muttered under her breath before a thought entered her mind.

"Why not find a girl and see if you can be in a meaningful relationship?" she suggested with a shrug as he folded his arms in reply.

"Because there are none who are interested, they just throw themselves and last time I checked relationships down always last" he commented causing her to raise a brow.

"That's not true, what about Ethan and Lyra?" she asked sharply.

"She was dating me first remember?" he said dryly.

"Before she saw sense and went with Ethan, weeks later they're still together" she countered with a look.

"That's just them" Alia's eyes narrowed.

"Okay smart guy, how about a bet- a deal to see who's right?" she said before realizing what she was about to do. Snowyla stared at her master oddly not knowing where this was going. Silver meanwhile raised a brow looking curious.

"A…bet?" he asked sounding unsure about where this was going.

"Hmm hmm! Yup a bet! If you can date a girl and stay with her for one month I'll acknowledge that you're capable of being responsible and can truly be mature enough to make grown up decisions" Alia said bluntly as she nodded from her deal.

"But who's going to date me?" he smirked at her as he leaned close causing their breaths to mingle slightly. "Last time I checked no girls are allowed in the house since you're banning me from letting them in" Alia paused as she took in his words.

"You can use me as a test subject, see where you're going wrong but there is a catch" This left him baffled. "I can do whatever I want to push you away and you have to try and avoid breaking up with me. If you survive the month you can do whatever you want for a week" she said with a casual shrug.

"Okay, okay! Let me see if I got this straight, I'm going to date you" she nods "But why a month?" he asked now looking confused.

"Well" she paused "ten days is too short and two months to a year is too long" she commented.

"Right" he muttered not looking convinced but in a way it was reasonable to some extent.

"Think of it this way, you have a whole month to try and stay sane while enduring what I dish out since we both know things can go wrong, to prove it I'll do women have been doing that have caused some guys to run away. But you on the other hand have to endure it no matter what" Alia replied with a smirk. Silver on the other hand froze from hearing her words, wait… dish out? What was she up to? However just before he could ask what she was about to do, he paused from seeing her smirk. Just seeing her expression made Silver feel his stomach drop now having a bad feeling about this, however-

"So if I win, you will say that you are wrong and do what I want for a week?" he asked with a smirk now having a set of ideas brewing in his mind. Alia raised a brow from his thoughts but didn't comment.

"Sure but there's a catch" she said slyly as she folds her arms.

"And that is?" he asked.

"I can do whatever I want and touch you, but you can't touch me at all" she said as she tilted her head while her arms remained folded, Silver twitched in shock.

"How is that allowed?" he barked now glaring at her at the added part of their deal.

"Well, it shows how much restraint you have since you've proven that you're incapable of having such restraint" she said with a shrug as he glares at her comment. "But if you don't feel like you are up to the task-"

"Fine!" he snapped only to freeze from what he had just said as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with you Silver" she said before shaking his now frozen hand. "See you tomorrow" she winked as she leaves the room now mentally smirking. Her Pokémon however just watched her go before staring at him in surprise. What did they all just witness?!

"What did I just get myself into?" he muttered now feeling like he had just done something stupid, and all because of his pride.

Alia during that time froze as she went to the kitchen.

"Um... what did I just agree to?" she asked looking stupefied by what took place.

* * *

 **What has he gotten himself into?**

 **Note: Snowyla's colour scheme idea was not ripped from anyone, I had this idea for a while so no stealing please**


	2. Chapter 1 Day one

"Wow you look awful" Ethan said in alarm as he saw Silver enter the bar looking like his eyes were blood shot while his body was on edge. So far his mind was still buzzing about the fact he had done something stupid. Of all the things he could have easily done- a bet with his rival and it wasn't just an ordinary bet. It was to date her and she could do whatever she wanted, the worst part- he could do nothing to stop her.

"I feel like crap" Silver muttered darkly as he rubbed the right side of his head in frustration, "so don't go sugar coating it" he added as he sat down at the counter looking like he had just forced himself out of bed just to get to this place.

"Need a drink?" Ethan asked looking shocked at how Silver was being honest given their history, that and the red head was acting like he had done something stupid. Did he kill someone and stuffed them in a noticeable area?

Silver spying the glass of alcohol cringed and groaned before moving it away despite the fact the glass was in Ethan's hand. Nope no more alcohol since Alia had really made him regret drinking, before it was considered funny to Ethan and the red head could easily black out the night since his mind kept wandering to things that he wanted to push away for various reasons. Now thanks to Alia that right was taken away from him, not that he held it against her for defeating his father or finding out about his past. In a way his father deserved to lose in such a humiliating manner but it didn't mean he was thrilled to have her find out about his past. On the other hand she never held it against him and was kind about it to his surprise.

"Wait you're not going to drink Silvy? Are you sick or something?" Ethan asked in alarm as his jaw almost dropped from the refusal. Then again it was thanks to him that Silver took up drinking and found out the funny but hard way why Silver shouldn't drink. Silver glared at Ethan and almost sneered.

"I'm sick of looking at you but I'm stuck with you regardless" this shocked Ethan as his jaw dropped in surprise "why don't you go back to farming like your girlfriend or why not go frolicking with Mareep or something?" he suggested dryly before looking at the floor by his leg.

"Hey! Come on that's low even for you" Ethan said with a frown as he rested his left elbow on the table "I didn't do anything-"

"Didn't you?" Silver rounded at him. "It's thanks to your stupid idea of encouraging me to drink that Alia's got me in a stupid bet! Happy now?" he barked ignoring how silent some of the bar had gotten from his yelling. He then turned to glare at some onlookers with hatred in his eyes

"What? Got nothing better to do than gawk or eavesdrop?" he spat before scowling and leered at the bartender. "Just give me a water so I can drown my head in that" he said darkly as he shook his head.

"A word of advice" the bartender said darkly as he placed the glass of water down "the next time you get cheeky I'm throwing you and your friend out" he hissed at Silver who leered at him.

"Got a girlfriend through a bet?" he said darkly at the confused bartender "a word of advice from me, just find the nearest area that's dangerous enough to throw yourself in" he added coldly as he grumbled. Where did he go wrong? He was a strong trainer, he was unbeatable minus the fact that he kept losing to Alia but that was only one person. Despite being a female she held her own to most of the males surprise and she had the gals to step down as champion years ago when she had been eleven. Sure it was a low blow for him since she took off only to come back years later but she never did lose her touch in battling. She was still tactical and knew how to deal with types enough to switch relevant Pokémon when necessary. If anything it was her skills that got him to respect her, her personality on the other hand… really off putting at times.

"What did you do?" Ethan asked in shock as he was still trying to process what Silver had said, Silver hearing him groaned and looked at him.

"I made a bet with my rival that I would be her boyfriend and she's-" he paused as he heard his pokégear go off, Ethan however felt his mouth dropped from the confession Silver had dropped on him. "Excuse me" he muttered darkly as he answered it as he saw the ID, why now?

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh Silvy! That's not very nice to greet your girlfriend" Silver almost cringed at how high but fake her voice sounded, then again who liked to hear people speak to them in a baby voice?

"Alia…" he gritted his teeth as he tried to release some air he held. "Why are you calling me?" he asked calmly as he spied the glass in Ethan's hands, it wasn't too late to drown himself in the drink since the bet was for tomorrow.

"Well I was going to ask you how you were, you left half an hour ago without telling me anything" she said sounding like she was pouting at him on the phone. Ethan hearing her raised a brow from what he was hearing. Silver however felt anger form in his mind, it wasn't even day one and already he wanted not only to quit but he felt the urge to strangle her for acting all innocent and peppy.

" _Damn woman! It's not even day one so why is she calling me?_ " he mentally ranted before collecting his thoughts.

"Alia, it's not day one and I don't have to tell you where I go" he said only to hear her whining.

"Silvy Weavy you're so mean! Why are you thinking mean stuff about me!" Silver's eyes went wide at her words.

" _Shit I forgot she can read my mind-stop it!_ " he mentally screamed at how he was still at it when he was on the phone to her.

"Language Silvy Weavy" Silver cringed and felt a shiver leave his body. Really?! She was calling him that now?!

"Alia… just stop with the name please" he mentally berated himself for having to reduce to pleading with her.

"No!" she said in a child like tone as she pouted.

"I'm asking you nicely" he said while trying to remain calm.

"Make me!" she snapped "Oh wait you can't! I'm over here and you're at the bar you stupid soon to be drunkard! I knew you were a freeloader!" she ranted causing Ethan to cough on his drink while the bartender who was listening gave Silver a look that said he was not amused.

"I'm not drinking alcohol I'm drinking water! Ask Ethan" he snapped.

"Oh like I'm going to listen to someone being bias?" she said coldly. "Well since you're going to drink, expect to sleep outside for the night! You dirty rotten cheater" she said before hanging up.

"Wait! Excuse me?!" Silver yelled now standing up in anger, ignoring that his stool hit the ground as he focused on the phone "I am not-ugh she hung up" he muttered darkly as he shook his head and placed the phone down. Silenced greeted the trio before Ethan snorted as his drink causing Silver to turn and scowl at the male.

"Having fun?" Silver asked dryly feeling like he had been humiliated by allowing Ethan of all people to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm sorry but… Silvy Weavy?!" Ethan cried out in surprise before laughter left his lips, immediately he hugged his stomach due to the fact that it was starting to ache. "Oh wow! She actually called you that and I thought Silvy was a bad!" Ethan chortled while the bartender tried not to smirk even though he felt some sympathy for the angry red head.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Silver said dryly but then glared at the bartender "having fun at seeing me being miserable?" he asked as the man staring at them snorted lightly.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen that kind of behaviour, so you say she got you involved in some sort of a bet?" the man asked before Silver leered at the water.

"Give me something stronger" Silver said darkly before the bartender pushed the water glass to him.

"I think for your sake that it's best to have the water, that is unless you want the lass getting angry at you" the bartender said while Ethan fell on the floor after thanks to his laughter as it got louder to Silver's annoyance. Silver seeing this kicked Ethan's back earning him the sound of the injured male's cry of pain.

"I feel like something inside just died from hearing that name" Silver muttered dryly as he shivered again.

"I've seen worse, so what's this bet about?" the bartender asked as he watched Silver reluctantly drink the water, Silver mauled on the question before sighing. What else could go wrong?

* * *

"Silvy time to go to the job centre!" Alia's loud voice could be heard from the door causing Silver to jump as he woke up, a groan left his lips before placing a hand to his face. What did he do last night?

Pausing he remembered talking to the bartender and beating up Ethan who was still laughing at his misery before the black haired male called him 'whipped'. Sadly for Ethan he learned the meaning of being whipped when Silver dragged him back to Lyra's house, once there Silver had told her to keep a leash on her boyfriend before tying Ethan to a lamppost due to being annoyed by the fact that Ethan was still mocking him instead of behaving when Lyra gave her boyfriend a look.

As much as it felt satisfying to get even with Ethan for the jabs he felt tired and irritated since the bet was now hovering over his head. Sitting up while his hand was still on his face, Silver soon opened his eyes only to blink as he saw white gloves. First off didn't he have black gloves? Second, didn't he take those black gloves off so why was he wearing white ones?

"What the-? Oh shit" Silver grounded his teeth in anger as he saw that he was not wearing his black vest and shorts but instead… was wearing a pink dress. "ALIIIIA!" Forcing himself out of bed he stormed out the room while some Pokémon took caution and avoided him as they stared at him in shock. A Cubone who was drinking from a sippy cup turned to look at Silver from where he was which was near the top of the stairs. He soon looked at his drink in confusion before looking back at the red head who was now sporting a pink dress, the tiny dinosaur stared at the male in shock before his mouth dropped causing water that was in his mouth to fall to the floor.

" ** _What the…hell am I witnessing?_** " Cubone asked looking like he was witnessing something traumatizing. " ** _What did this guy do last night?_** " he muttered as he leaned close to see Silver storming towards Alia who turned to look at him from where she was.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Silver screamed as he gestured to his clothes as Alia stared at him while holding her book. "Look at me!" Alia however was smirking as she tried not to laugh. "I'm a guy not some fairytale princess!" he ranted before looking down and whined.

"Oh come on! Stockings too?! This is low even for you!" he added as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry Silver but what do you want me to say? I didn't do it, I don't have that kind of skill to do that. Were you drinking last night?" she asked as she tried not to laugh but it getting harder to given what he was wearing.

" ** _That's what I like to know_** " Cubone muttered from his hiding spot, meanwhile Silver's Weavile who was walking by slipped and landed on the floor due to the wet wooden flooring causing the injured Pokémon to curse loudly from the pain.

" ** _Who left that mess on the floor?!_** " Weavile snapped before getting up and glaring as he saw Cubone holding a cup. " ** _Did you leave that mess on the floor?_** " Weavile growled only to pause as Cubone slowly pointed at something that now got the ice Pokémon confused, curious he looked at what the tiny dinosaur Pokémon was pointing at only to choke on air. No… way!

"I have you know I was only drinking water and I am pretty sure I was not dressed as this when I went to bed! I was sober! SO-BER!" Silver added angrily.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, I was asleep" she said with a weak smile.

"Oh don't give me that! You're always awake before me" he ranted as his face now started to match his hair colour.

"Okay Silver, this isn't getting us anywhere" she said as a few snorts left her lips "Go back upstairs and change, then go to the job centre" she said as she shook her head. Silver glared at her darkly.

"This isn't over" he warned before storming upstairs but ignored the two stunned Pokémon who stared at him in shock.

" ** _This is…your owner right?_** " Cubone's voice sounded faint as he stared at the red head entering the guest room.

" ** _Aye, but I wish he wasn't right now_** " the long clawed Pokémon said wearily as he placed a clawed hand to his face, talk about embarrassing.

"GHAAAAAA!" Silver screamed startling the Pokémon before he shot his head out the now open door. "I'm going to kill her" he said darkly as he now realised that he had make up on his face.

" ** _I stand corrected… can I just join your lot?_** " Weavile asked almost sounding like he was pleading.

" ** _Might want to ask Alia… given this idiot, she might consider it_** " Cubone commented.

* * *

Silver grumbled as he went to the job centre to get himself sorted, sadly for him there was a long waiting cue which meant that he had to stay for a while until he could be seen.

"What are you doing over here?" A red haired male wearing a black cape asked now looking confused from seeing Silver sitting in the waiting room. Silver hearing the male looked up and mentally groaned, perfect…

"I've been forced to get a job or I'm getting kicked out of the house" the male blinked in surprise from hearing Silver's words.

"You weren't working?" the male asked as he tilted his head slightly causing Silver to glare.

"I was battling trainers" this made the male the shake his head at Silver.

"That's hardly a stable income you know" the male berated lightly at Silver who glared as anger continued to form.

"Yeah yeah I know, I was told that already" Silver scowled. "So what are you doing here dragon boy?" the male glared at Silver slightly.

"I was giving a lecture on how to raise Pokémon thank you" the male replied bluntly, Silver rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you don't put your skills into teaching or something"

"Again I was told that but I don't have a schooling degree" Silver muttered surprising the male.

"Why not?" the male asked causing Silver to frown.

"I was taken out of school after my mother's death" that shocked the male while Silver rolled his eyes again at the reaction. "I don't want your pity, I just need a job" Silver commented not believing that he was talking about this with the male.

"Well my cousin needs gym trainers" Silver raised a brow "she lost two given her temper" Silver nodded at that one.

"Not surprising" Silver muttered as he almost shook his head.

"Look I'm not saying go there but there are plenty of options, have you thought about field work or something? After all it'll be good for experience" Silver stared at the male blandly.

"Hey don't take my word for it but Blue does it from time to time" the male commented.

"And yet the gym has had to close because of this" this they couldn't disagree with.

"Just give it some thought, not everyone can get an ideal job. Just having one that earns you a stable income is better than not having one at all, I doubt being forced to live on the streets or having to crash into someone's home for a bit would be ideal for anyone" the male said before shrugging not noticing Silver cringe when he mentioned the last bit. "Best head off before Clair gives grandfather a hard time" he added and with that he was gone. Silver meanwhile bit the inside of his cheek, sadly the male had a point.

" _I can't believe I am agreeing to this_ " he muttered before hearing his number.

* * *

"Any luck?" Ethan asked now fully recovered from his ordeal with the lamppost, Silver grunted but shook his head with a glum look.

"Who knew that it would be this hard, you and Alia make it so easy" Silver commented bluntly as he sipped water.

"Sadly it's not, hard work means putting a lot of effort. Just like battling, it takes time and patients" Ethan said while trying to cheer Silver up. "Tell you what why not volunteer at my grandparent's day care centre? It'll be good for experience" Ethan suggested causing Silver to raise a brow.

"Why would you want me to work there?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Why not? Besides friends help each other… despite the fact you tied me to a lamppost last night" he commented coldly causing Silver to smirk at the remark.

"You had it coming" Ethan waved it off as he looked at Silver while they sat in the café.

"Either ways, I'm sure you'd do the same for me and it'll get Alia off your back. Sure you might not get paid but knowing you're getting experience, you could eventually get a paid job" Ethan suggested to the skeptical male.

 **4 hours later**

"I'm out" Silver muttered darkly as he stomped through the living room, not caring that he was damaging the plush rug as he had just enough of the Pokémon who decided to mock and torment him for the past hour.

"Oh come on Silver it's day one, besides not every Pokémon is going to be like that" Ethan complained as he chased after a muddy Silver who was covered in moss, dirt, leaves and other unfortunate things.

"I don't care! The answer is still no!" Silver snapped "Being attacked by birds for food is not what I have in mind" Silver added only to hear his phone, groaning he answered it.

"It's me!" Alia chirped causing him to scowl quietly.

"Everything okay?" Silver asked as he tried not to lash out.

"It's fine, I'm just on my break from work" Alia commented causing him to twitch.

" _Of course… rub it in why don't you?_ " Silver wanted to scream but kept it quiet.

"That's great" Silver said falsely but calmly.

"How was today?" Alia asked eagerly.

"Oh it was fantastic, right now I'm taking a break as well" Silver seethed while Ethan backed away knowing that Silver was about to blow.

"Really? You got a job already?" Alia asked in surprise.

"It's voluntary" he said while his teeth still clenched together.

"Wow that's good, have fun I've to go now since my breaks going to be over in a few minutes. Have fun Silvy Weavy~!" Alia cooed before hanging up.

"I want to kill her for this" he said darkly, Ethan on the other hand was slowly starting to become scared of even going near the angry red head.

* * *

"Remind me to murder him in his sleep" Alia hissed as she heard his thoughts on the phone, glaring at her Xtransceiver she almost threw it but placed it in her coat pocket and got ready for her shift.


	3. Chapter 2 Day 2

"Hello?" Silver asked while trying not to mentally groan as he saw the Caller ID

"IT'S ME!" Alia chirped before babbling on the line as Silver was forced to pause from battling against Lance in the league. "Oh Silvy Weavy how is your day? Are you doing good? Huh? Huh?" She asked as Silver had the look of someone who wanted to find the nearest bridge to jump off. Lance however raised a brow from having to pause the battle, what shocked him even more was that he could hear Alia's voice on the phone and Silver's reaction to the phone call.

"I'm fine!" Silver scowled while trying to remain calm. "I'm in the middle of a battle" he added.

"Silvy! You told me you were going to get a job today! How is this helpful?" she ranted causing Lance to bite his lip from hearing her shrill tone. What was going on around here?!

Silver on the other hand wanted to hang up but knew she would call back without stopping since it was her day off.

"I went to the job centre and nothing happened, they said I need to have a document-"

"A CV yeah I know idiot! Why didn't you call me and ask for my help?" she asked bluntly sounding like she was pouting, Silver rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to ask-" Lance shook his head with the look that said 'leave me out of this' causing Silver to glare at him.

" _Traitor!_ " Silver shook his head. His Weavile meanwhile glared at him darkly as the ice pokémon wanting the call to end quickly so they could resume the match, Lance's Dragonite just blinked in surprise not really understanding what was going on.

"I'm seeing Ethan-"

"Is he reliable to help? I've got two types just in case since there are many industries you know" Alia said with a frown, Silver paused as he didn't know that information.

"I'll see you in an hour then" he said not believing his ears, did he just agree to doing what he thought he did? Lance however was still staring at Silver in confusion. What was going on? Why was it that he felt like he was missing something important?

"Great! See you soon Silvy Weavy!" she chirped causing Silver to twitch.

"Please stop calling me that" Silver asked weakly.

"No thanks, I've to go-Oh no Crobat don't do that to Cubone!" Alia cried before hanging up. Silver stared at the phone oddly before pausing, wait… she said Crobat?

His eyes went wide before he went to his pockets only to groan, of course! He had left the bat behind because it was acting up. Shaking his head as he then checked again, up… only five Pokéballs. Rotten luck!

"Um… I'm not sure about what is going on or with what I just heard but do you-"

"Yes!" Silver snapped before recollecting himself. "Yes, let's just resume" Silver muttered as he tried to brush off what happened, sadly for him his Weavile gave him an evil look.

* * *

"So wait, you challenged him to a bet?" Karen asked in alarm while she, Alia and Clair were in a spar house since Crobat was being confined to his ball as punishment for destroying a table and a few chairs. "To date you?" Karen continued with disbelief in her voice. Alia looked at her from the massage table and smiled weakly.

"Yup…" she admitted causing Karen and Clair to laugh.

"And if he loses he has to do whatever you want but has to admit you're right?" Clair asked with mirth in her eyes.

"You guessed it" Alia shrugged before flinching as a masseuse touched a part of her back that earned them a loud click, Alia shook her head but looked at the other females.

"I can't believe you two would do something that silly, then again you would take drastic measures" Karen laughed "You two are such troublemakers, why not just date for real?"

"Because we don't see the other in that way" Alia said blandly "Besides my part is to make his month miserable" Karen raised a brow while Clair laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! That's even worse, so what are you going to do to make it miserable?" Clair asked with a curious smirk as she mentally relished in knowing that she was getting her revenge for being insulted thanks to Alia, so in a way the dragon gym leader didn't have to do anything to upset him.

"By doing what women have been doing wrong and finding ways of scaring men away, even if it's not intentional" Alia shrugged while smiling. Karen's eyes lit up.

"Have you tried eating while you're talking or talking about what you've eaten on the phone?" Both females looked at Karen who shrugged. "What? Some women have done that" Alia hearing this paused.

"She has a point" Alia admitted before grinning, Clair hearing this shook her head.

"Have you been needy and clingy?" Clair asked causing Alia's eyes to light up even more.

"I'll do that tomorrow, I'm suppose to meet Silver at a restaurant" Alia replied causing the girls to look.

"Who's paying?" Karen asked sharply causing Alia to pause.

"I was going to pay for my share" this got both females frowning at Alia.

"Make him pay for it, if he can afford to go then he can pay for both meals" Clair said darkly causing Alia to blink.

"Well his income-you know what! Screw it! He's paying that blooming freeloader!" Alia barked "If he says his income is from battling trainers then he should be getting a decent amount" she added with a frown.

"That a girl" Karen winked. "So when's the restaurant time?" Alia blinked as she didn't have the time.

"Um…" Alia paused from hearing her phone nearby and sighed as she couldn't get up.

" ** _Here_** " sighed Kailen as he showed up to the both females' displeasure, Alia however was relieved and took the phone.

"Thank you" she beamed before looking at the phone "Oh, it's Silver" she said and went to answer the phone.

"Where are you?" Silver ranted to her surprise.

"Oh Karen brought Clair and I to a spar" Alia replied "What's wrong?" she asked in surprise.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I've been waiting at the restaurant for half an hour" he said sounding angry on the phone, surprised Alia looked at the phone only to pull a face when she saw what time it was.

"Silver, the meal is at eight thirty why are you two hours early?" she asked only to hear him spluttering on the phone.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me?" he ranted.

"Well excuse me I sent you a text since you a voicemail since you were busy to answer the phone" she commented while the other females watched the scene unfold.

"Well excuse me I was talking to Lance about jobs!" Silver commented while sounding annoyed by the comment.

"I thought we talked about how to-"

"Look I'll speak to you later, I have something to do" Silver said causing her to raise a brow.

"Yeah sure whatever" she muttered before hanging up. "I swear he gives me a headache" she commented while rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I can tell" Karen said bluntly. "So what are you going to wear?" she asked causing Alia to raise a brow.

"Really? We're having this talk now?" Alia asked wearily.

"Yes after all even if it's for a bet, a girl has to look good you know" Karen scoffed causing Alia to stare blandly.

* * *

Alia now dressed in a white dress top since she couldn't get Karen to stop talking about wearing a dress managed to sway her friend into letting her wear a dress top while she wore black trousers. Despite how it looked Alia refused to look too girly as it made her feel weird, maybe it was because of her travels she didn't know but she didn't want anyone to see her being a girly girl after all Blue wouldn't let her live it down.

She spotted Silver near the entrance looking at his pokégear, seeing him she soon smiled and waved as she tried to get his attention.

"Are you sure there is a table booked?" Silver asked with a frown thanks to what happened earlier.

"Of course, it's not my fault you don't check your messages" she said with her hands on her hips. Shaking his head Silver opened the door and entered before her, however Alia stood still causing him to turn and look at her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked bluntly feeling the urge to sigh.

"Guys are suppose to open doors to girls" she said causing his eyebrows to go up. Wait… as she serious?

"Excuse me?" he asked not believing his ears "since when-? You're serious?" he asked but her expression stayed the same causing him to mentally bite back a curse, he almost hung his head in defeat but stayed strong as he exited the restaurant and allowed her to go first while he opened the door.

"Thank you Silvy" she chirped brightly as he scowled at her using the nickname.

"Just get in, I'm hungry" he said dryly as he tried to push her in but refrained from doing so.

"Jeez always in such a hurry" she said as they entered the restaurant which was classy but not too classy. Silver blinked but said nothing as they were directed to their table. Once at the table Alia paused causing Silver who had sat down to look up at her with a frown.

"What is it now?" he asked as stared at her feeling a headache coming along.

"Guys pull chairs up for girls" she said bluntly causing his eyes to go wide, anger and frustration soon filled him at what she was doing.

"You have got to be kidding me" he muttered under his breath. "Look just pull the chair up, you've done it before" he said causing her to pout slightly.

"Excuse me miss, is there a problem?" a waiter asked as he took note of her glaring at Silver who was glaring back, not moving an inch since he was refusing to get up for one simple thing she was old enough to do it herself.

"My boyfriend won't pull up a chair for me" she bit coldly causing the waiter to blink, Silver's eyes narrowed as he listened. "So much for being chivalrous" she added just a tad bit louder so people near them could hear, sadly for Silver some women who heard this turned their heads to glare at him causing him to immediately sweat at how angry they looked. Clearing his throat he got up and went to pull up a chair for Alia.

"Fine here, seriously you're such high maintenance you know that" he muttered causing her eyes to go wide.

"Excuse me? And here I was going to thank you you jerk!" she snapped angrily as he glared back at her.

"Who made me get up to pull you up a seat when you didn't need my help before?" he asked bluntly as he sat down.

"That was before, now you're required to do so" she said sharply as she looked at him.

"Says who?" Silver asked before seeing Alia point at the angry women.

"Um sir… if I may" the waiter said as he leaned close to the pair.

"No you can not say anything, look I just want to eat and that's it" Silver said before picking up the menu, Alia almost rolled her eyes but pulled up the menu. Her eyes almost went wide from some of the prices but knew that it was reasonable, that is unless he chose to get something expensive.

Very soon their orders were taken and they were left to wait until it was made, however the pair remained quiet since Silver was angry over the scene Alia was causing. Alia however remained quiet as she thought of new ways to get under his skin. Very soon a mental smirk started to form… oh yeah, sweet sweet revenge!

As soon as the food arrived the waiter smiled and bowed.

"Here you are, is there anything I can do for you both?" the male asked with a kind smile. Alia however bit the inside of her cheek before her eyes grew heavy, just as Silver was about to tuck into his food he froze from hearing sniffles. Still gripping the fork he looked up at her only to go pale as he saw tears form in her eyes.

"M-Miss are you okay?!" the waiter cried as Silver remained frozen due to being unable to know what to say or do at this point. What is this?!

"I don't know…" Alia muttered faintly as she looked away, some people as they heard the sniffling looked discretely as they were now wondering what got her upset. "You see, this food looks so nice but…" she paused as she rubbed tears from her eyes.

"What is it? Is the food not to your liking?" the waiter asked looking startled from her crying.

"I can't eat it" she brawled as she placed her hands to her eyes. "My boyfriend thinks I'm fat!" she wailed causing Silver to drop his fork in shock.

" _Wait… did I just hear that right?_ " Silver stuttered in horror as he soon felt the eyes of everyone looking at him, at that moment he was sure that something fragile had broke the moment she said those words.

"Oh Miss, I'm sure you're not fat. If anything you look nice the way you are" the waiter said as he knelt down while trying to calm the distraught female down as her cries got louder.

"Tell that to him!" she said angrily as she pointed at the now pig sick Silver who wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never leave again. "I snack on junk and he makes comments about how I'm going up a trouser size-"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Silver bellowed as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table in anger causing them to look up, Alia meanwhile looked up while sniffling as more tears ran down her face.

"You did… last week when I was eating marshmallows" she whimpered, hearing this made him glare before he froze as something clicked in his mind.

" _Shit! I did!_ " he screamed mentally as he remembered her on her day off just eating while reading a ebook on the computer.

* * *

" ** _Oi you know you're going to get fat off of that" he said dryly as he went past while sorting out his shirt for his night out._**

 ** _"Am not idiot, leave my eating habits alone since I've had to deal with you bringing idiots home" this made him glare._**

 ** _"Unlike you at least I'm not on my way to losing my figure, keep eating and you'll never be able to get off that couch" he added while he continued to glare._**

 ** _"Please, I work it off since I move about unlike someone who doesn't have a job" Alia said darkly causing him to glare as he muttered an insult under his breath on his way to the door. Alia hearing this felt her brows go up in surprise._**

 ** _"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she muttered dryly as she resumed reading._**

* * *

Silver felt at that moment cold and worried as everyone minus Alia was leering in pure anger.

"Oh come on, you were snacking on an entire bag. What did you expect?" he asked almost sounding like he was whining, part of him mentally pleaded that people would mind their business.

"And you kept going out to get wasted" she added darkly "Not only that but you kept bringing girl after girl after girl home" she snapped while tears continued to run down her face. Silver felt his anger take over from her words.

"I'm a grown man, I can do whatever I want" he barked "I don't need you telling me what to do! 'Oh open the door will you?' 'Oh do pull the chair up' Honestly you've never needed me to do that so why do it now?" he ranted at her, not realizing that he was digging his own grave.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend should do?" she asked meekly as she silently cried.

"No!" he snapped.

"Um… excuse me! But yes they do" a woman beside him barked as she tapped Silver's shoulder. Feeling the sharp poke caused him to turn and glare, he froze at how murderous her look was. "What kind of man are you? Seriously what this poor girl was thinking in dating such a man whore I do not know" the woman added sharply.

"Why are you getting involved? This is nothing to do with you" he added angrily.

"Actually that woman is my wife" said a man in a business suit, his eyes narrowed in anger from what he was seeing. A crying female, a rude male… disgraceful.

"And who are you?" Silver asked darkly as he leered at the man.

"The manager, now follow me please" he said in such a cold tone that left Silver feeling that he had seen a death glare coming from the man. Uh oh…

* * *

"Well, I'm not only banned from the restaurant but I have also had to pay for both the meals including mine" Silver said angrily as he leered at the super calm Alia who was mentally smirking from the performance, the manager once Silver was in the office had lost it leaving Silver not only retaliating but was forced to justify for what had happened.

"I sure hope it was worth getting me stuck at the restaurant to work there to pay for your share of the meal" he added dryly.

"It was" she said blandly while masking her amusement, seeing her eyes still lit up made him scowl.

"You did that on purpose you bitch!" he said darkly as he glared, Alia who was reading looked up at him while placing her book on her lap.

"Worth every penny" she said with a wide smirk that was unable to hide for much longer. Silver seeing this began to glare at her, before she knew it he suddenly charged at her knocking them both off the couch.

"HOW WAS THAT FUNNY?!" he screamed as he shook a laughing Alia violently causing him to leer at her weakly from how she was taking this. How was this funny? Was she even human?

"Y-Your face! Oh my gosh the looks on their faces when that happened" she said while happy tears ran down her face, Silver glared dryly wanting to strangle her for putting on such an act. "Ugh oh gosh I can't believe that happened" she said while sighing in content. Seeing this made him release her after pushing her to the floor.

"Stupid idiot" he scowled as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"You have to admit their faces, to think the manager's wife got involved because of that" she said with a giggle causing him to stop and glare at her, he then blinked and pondered on her words before a smirk appeared on his face as he now processed what had happened.

"That woman was mad" he shrugged, agreeing with her on that statement before the smirk faded into a frown. "But that was not funny, because of you I'm banned and had to work to pay off the meal you had"

"Hey I did say I would do anything in the bet, so unless you want to throw in the towel-" Silver continued to glare.

"And miss your reaction? As if! Besides getting you to do what I want sounds appealing" he said with a neutral look.

"Don't get cheeky" she said while resting her head on her hand only to see him shrug.

"No promises since I'm stuck with you for a month" he said causally.

"Well then I guess I'll have to up my game then" she said with raised brows, hearing this made him freeze but remained calm and kept his composure.

"Looking forward to it" he said with a now forming smirk before leaving the room.

"Okay Princess-" Alia said loudly causing the hairs on his body to go on their ends as she finished the sentence. His eyes at that moment bulged out of their sockets, at the same time Silver had felt as if something inside had died from that sentence while feeling as if a large tub of frozen cold water had been dumped on him. She… did not!

He soon turned to look at her with pure fury on his face before he released a loud stream of insults causing a few Murkrow to fly off the roof in fear from hearing the scary voice.


	4. Chapter 3 Day 3

Silver the next day looked as if he had not slept a wink the night before shocking Ethan the moment he spotted the red head.

"What happened to you?!" Ethan yelled before Silver who slowly noticed that the Marill trainer was in the room.

"Oh… it's you" Silver said slowly as he sat down on one of the chairs at the Pokémon day care centre, his mind was still a million miles away but his eyes were still fighting the urge to stay awake and yet did not close no matter how much he wanted to.

"What an earth happened?" Ethan asked causing his grandfather to rush in and almost have a heart attack from seeing Silver's appearance. He looked like a zombie due to the fact that he had next to no sleep thanks to Alia.

Silver meanwhile remained quiet as the grandfather looked at the tired male, he soon checked Silver's pulse to see if he was alive. To the old man's relief he was.

"Why are you even out boy if you're tired?" the grandfather shook his head almost tempted to walk away until his wife showed up.

"Oh dear… what happened to him?" she asked.

"Heavens if I know, it looks like he witnessed something traumatic" the old man said as he stroked his beard. Soon low groans entered their ears sounding as if the voice agreed with the statement.

"Okay Princess Sugar Plum Droopy Dancer" Alia said with a snicker causing him to freeze and turn to look at her with fury on his face.

"What… DID you call me?!" he asked as his voice went a tad bit higher.

"Oh I wasn't saying that to you" Alia said while her smirk grew, Silver's eyebrows went up as confusion settled in.

"Then who are you saying that to?" he snapped, no longer in the mood to play about.

"Uh hum…" she pointed at something while she released a snort followed by a stream of giggles. Silver curious looked down only he wished that he hadn't.

"No…" he muttered darkly as his voice shook from shock, at the same time he immediately felt himself shrivel up even more.

"M-hmm" she nodded with a loud laugh causing his right eye to twitch as the name settled into his mind.

"YOU NAMED MY WHAT YOU-?!" Silver screamed loudly causing some Murkrow to fly away while their cries blocked the rest of his words. But he paid no heed as he was too angry to say anything, his body trembled with rage as he glared at her. Oh he wanted to kill her for that! That was not right! First off-PRINCESS?! And then she had to add those horrific words to something of his!

Alia at that moment caved in and laughed as she laid on the floor while holding her stomach.

"Y-Your face Silvy Weavy!" she said while a flash near her caught his attention. Glaring at the flash his eyes narrowed at her Cubone with a camera in his hand.

"Give me that camera now" he said darkly as the small but cute dinosaur Pokémon looked up at him while eyeing the camera in his hand. "I'm not in the mood for this you stupid dinosaur!" Sadly for him Cubone refused to give the camera, instead it took a step back.

"Don't" Silver warned as he took a step closer, everything stood still as the pair stared at one another until Cubone sprinted away with the camera in tow causing Silver to ran after it.

"Run for your life Cubone before the angry Silver and his accomplice Princess Sugar Plum-" Alia laughed as she remained on the floor.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Silver yelled as he chased her Cubone up the stairs, the red head as he ran was surprised at how fast it was considering that it was so small.

* * *

Sadly for Silver Cubone had thrown the camera high enough for one of Alia's bird Pokémon to catch, how Silver had missed the camera he didn't know. But he did remember almost breaking his nose from diving and hitting the stairs. However the worst he did sustain was a sore nose instead but nothing was broken.

"I want to kill that girl" Silver muttered after slowly remaining his bearings an hour later.

"What did she do?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"You have a girlfriend, figure it out" Silver spat in anger causing Ethan to blink.

"I don't get it, Lyra and I are happy" he said causing Silver to scowl.

"Well lucky you, I on the other hand have a sadistic woman for a girlfriend. Even if it's for a bet" Silver said in a snarky tone causing the old man to blink in surprise.

"Why would you make a bet like that?" Ethan's grandfather asked in surprise.

"What did she say or do?" Ethan asked as curiosity gnawed at him.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just remembering it is bad enough" Silver ranted causing both males to back off in shock.

"Okay okay!" Ethan said while putting his hands up showing that he was surrendering. "So what's one the agenda?" he asked before Silver's phone buzzed.

" **What's up PSPDD?** " Alia's message said, blinking he stared at the message with a sense of foreboding. Why did he find that message suspicious and what was with the letters at the end?

" **What do those letters at the end mean?** " Silver replied as Ethan looked but tried not to show that he was doing it. What seemed like ten minutes came a reply.

" **Oh Silvy Weavy, you should know** " Silver twitched.

" **No I do not know!** " he replied looking like he wanted to rant, part of him somehow suspect that she was laughing at him given the response time. That or she was doing that on purpose.

" **Wow Silvy Weavy, you are so slow. Makes me wonder the reaction time of PSPDD** " he almost growled as he leered at the response. Ethan's grandfather blinked at Ethan who shrugged.

" _Who or what is-?_ " Silver tensed up and froze as a thought came to him, " _No way… she wouldn't!_ " Silver mentally felt himself shrivel up from the thought before eyeing the phone with disgust.

" **You did not just code name that thing!** " he said causing Ethan to raise a brow from trying to peer over Silver's shoulder in order to read. What did Silver mean by that?

" **Yes Silvy, yes I did** " Silver gritted his teeth as he could imagine her smug look while she replied to his message, this was too much! To think she would remind him via text as well. But on the bright side at least it was a text and not a phone call.

" **Stop naming it that! I'm a guy not a girl!** " Silver ranted.

" **So should I call it Princess Lulu then?** " Silver's eyes twitched while he clenched his teeth. It was going to be like that huh?

" **What if I name a part of you that you value? Wouldn't be funny would it?** " Silver replied while trying not to break his phone in anger, Rocket grunts he could handle, his father abandoning him was the tip of the iceberg but THIS! This was just a low blow.

" **Don't care, unlike you I'll just shrug it off and not make a big deal out of it like you do. Last time I checked I'm not Karen, I won't go nuts over it, besides it's probably why it is so funny naming it Princess Sugar Plum Droopy Dancer to begin with XD** " Silver seeing this almost threw his phone at the wall in anger. Why couldn't she just take the hint? He hated that name!

His ears soon caught the sound of Ethan snorting and slowly turned his head in order to glare at him.

"What? You got a problem or something?" Silver scowled at the snorting male.

"I'm sorry, but did she call your thing Princess Sugar Plum Droopy Dancer?" Ethan asked causing Silver's eyes to narrow as he glared at him. "First off what kind of name is that? And second why did she put those names together?" he asked while chortling, soon Ethan's phone went off causing him to blink in surprise, was it Lyra? Silver folded his arms as he watched Ethan open his phone message, just as Ethan started reading it he immediately broke down in laughter causing Silver to raise a brow.

"What? What's so funny?" Silver barked as he kept his arms folded.

"You-you don't want to know" Ethan waved his hand to dismiss it only Silver seeing how slow Ethan was he snatched the laughing male's phone. The red head immediately began to read the message. His eyes narrowed hatefully before glaring at Ethan thanks to the message.

" **It's because he's so droopy and moody, he acts sweet to some but he's a terrible dancer. That and he's a terrible drunk XD** " No doubt that this was Alia's reply and it took all his restraint not to storm out the house and hunt her down. Nope! Instead he was resuming his temporary work, even if it killed him somehow. Why? Because being away from that house meant being away from her and her torturous ways.

" _Why don't I just find ways to spend time out of the house? That way if I'm out most of the time I could win since I won't be tempted to throw in the towel_ " he thought before smirking at his plan.

"OH MY GOSH SILVER WHY?!" Ethan howled causing Silver to snap out of his musing and look at the laughing pair who were on the floor.

"I don't think I can laugh for much longer" the old man said with mirth in his eyes.

"What are you laughing about now?" Silver snapped before Ethan showed him the picture Cubone had took which to his anger and humiliation had been sent to Ethan. Oh she was going to get it when he got back!

"Y-your face! Was this what it looked like when she told you that name?" Ethan cried while laughing, his grandfather gave him a near sympathetic smile even though he was laughing so hard. The older male continued to grab his chest due to how it was not use to dealing with such things now a days.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Silver scowled but said nothing.

"We already are" Ethan laughed before curling up due to a stitch.

* * *

"Okay, I'm fine now" Ethan said now sounding breathless after his laughing fit, his grandfather however was sent out the room to calm down thanks to his grandmother who was baffled by the whole thing.

"Phew! That was funny" he saw Silver glaring which made the recovering male smile in a sheepish manner. "S-Sorry, but come on, this is something you don't see everyday you know" Ethan defended as Silver kept glaring at him.

"It may be funny to others but not to me" Silver said not changing his expression.

"Suit yourself" Ethan shrugged "so Lyra's busy with her family I was thinking about going out" Ethan commented while patting Marill's head as the cute Pokémon looked at his owner with curious beady eyes. "I know that the Battle Frontier will be open at that time so I was thinking of going to see it"

"But you don't have any badges" Silver commented, Ethan however smirked.

"I have eight already, you just weren't paying attention" Ethan replied with a sly smile now seeing Silver's stunned face.

"How no when did you get those?" Silver asked now folding his arms.

"Well…" Ethan patted Marill's head again before looking at Silver. "Remember that vacation I took with Lyra six months ago" Silver nodded. "Well that was when I spoke to Lyra about travelling since she has field work at the lab. So seeing this as an excuse to travel and challenge the gyms I asked if I could go with her" Ethan replied now looking smug at Silver's reaction.

"Was that why you challenged me to a battle?" Silver asked dryly as he remembered Ethan asking him two months ago for a battle but declined since he assumed that Ethan was weak.

"You guessed it" Ethan then looked up with at the roof before spotting some Pokémon playing nearby. "It was tough but I managed to get the badges, in fact it was fun to travel with Lyra. Just something about that journey pulled us even closer than before" Ethan mused with a soft smile, he then spotted Silver frowning but said nothing to the black haired male's words.

"I prefer to travel alone" Silver said stiffly before looking away.

"So you wouldn't want to travel with Alia?" Silver blanched.

"She's my rival, like hell I would travel with a goody goody two shoes like her! She'll-" Silver paused at Ethan's smirk.

"You like her don't you?" Ethan said while sounding amused, Silver blanched.

"No! What gives you that idea? She's annoying as it is now! What's even more annoying is that she's retiring from being a trainer to work like a dull person with no life" Ethan raised a brow at how Silver was acting and bit the inside of his cheek.

"If you didn't like her or care then why are you bothered by her retiring?" Ethan asked, part of him was surprised by the fact that Alia retired, but he had seen how she was now a days- less stressed but tired. Then again dealing with Silver's shenanigans didn't help at all, not to mention work at times could make someone tired. Did she not like to travel anymore?

"I'm not!" Silver snapped before flinching at how quick he was to reply to Ethan's words, "I'm not, after all it just means one less person in my way" Silver muttered to himself. Hearing this made Ethan frown. He was not stupid, he knew that in some way this did bother Silver despite the fact the red head always had a way of brushing things aside or acting like he was okay. Like nothing could ever touch or bother him, even though deep down it was a lie. Just seeing this made Ethan sad but worried for his friend's mind.

"Did you even ask why she's retired?" Ethan asked looking confused while Marill just relaxed in his arms, this action caused him to smile briefly before looking at the back of Silver's head since he had turned his back on him.

"It doesn't matter, what's the point in asking when it'll just be a lame excuse?" Silver replied quietly. Ethan hearing this reply knew that it was bothering him.

"So would you like to come tonight?" Ethan asked as he watched Silver not move for a bit, to Ethan's relief Silver shrugged.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do" Silver replied in a nonchalant manner that got Ethan more worried than before.

As Silver went to work Ethan immediately grabbed his Pokégear and looked at Silver, as he looked he weighed the pros and cons about asking before shaking his head.

"Why not?" Ethan said quietly to Marill who watched with a small smile. Pressing call he left the building so Silver would not be bothered.

" _Hello?"_ Alia's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Hey Alia, is it a bad time?" Ethan asked sounding cheerful, he heard something rustling in the background.

" _Actually I'm on my break, is something the wrong?_ " Alia asked sounding a bit worried.

"Ah, no everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm taking Silver out-"

" _Whoa whoa! Aren't you dating Lyra?_ " Alia's comment made his face go red from her suggestion before he laughed it off.

"No Alia, it's not like that!" Ethan laughed. "I'm just heading out to the Battle Frontier tonight since Silver is feeling down"

* * *

Alia hearing this frowned slightly.

"I…is he okay?" Alia asked almost sounding hesitant to ask.

* * *

"He is, he's working right now" Ethan replied as a smile formed on his face at how worried she was acting despite the distant attitude. Those two on the other hand were stubborn to admit it leaving him to chuckle and shake his head.

" _I see, well tell him no drinking please_ " Alia commented bluntly.

"Sure, I'll make sure he doesn't. Besides this is a kid friendly zone, where would he ever get such drinks to begin with?" Ethan said with a chuckle.

" _You never know with him, he can be unpredictable_ " Alia's tone left him agreeing with her on that.

"Can't disagree with that, so Alia…" he looked at Silver who was ranting at some Pokémon who jumped at him when he had food in his hands. "I was wondering… why did you quit being a trainer?" Ethan asked hoping that Silver would be too distracted to notice.

* * *

Alia blinked in surprise, this was new why would he ask this?

"Well… you're one of the first few to ask" she looked away with a sad smile "Silver didn't bother to listen or properly ask, instead he just screamed at me before going out drunk last year" Alia said now feeling sad as she remembered him saying that he refused to look at her, shortly after the row he had returned home only to witness Pokémon destroying his house due to a fight. In his semi drunk mind after managing to sober up slightly arrived at her house, seeing him that way left her worried and on edge since he was unpredictable when he was upset. Thankfully he fell asleep on the couch until noon which then led her to asking him why he was at her home, it made her sad seeing him sink so low but tried to help whenever she could. Despite being house mates there was still a tense atmosphere which both their Pokémon picked up but kept to themselves.

Ethan hearing the news on the other hand blinked in surprise. That was unexpected and yet it left him sad that Silver didn't take it well.

" _I see, well why did you retire?_ " Ethan asked sounding calm on the phone.

"Well…" Alia sighed softly as she looked at Snowyla who was resting near her leg. "I… let's just say I got bored" Alia admitted weakly, part of her felt bad for saying it but the other half of her didn't for various reasons.

" _Bored? What do you mean?_ " He asked sounding surprised.

"You see, when I was champion years ago it grew repetitive. Everyday was the same day, nothing new happened- I was stuck there. Getting up, battling, challenging others, waiting for someone to defeat me and then dealing with other affairs, going to sleep, eating. It became a chore" Alia admitted as her mood sank "don't get me wrong I love Pokémon and I love travelling, but… I feel trapped. This time around people are often challenging me more than usual. Some well mostly people lose, some win which is great since I can learn from those mistakes. But there comes a time when nothing seems to be moving forward. I wanted to do something that is different but in a way can create good memories, not just for myself but for others"

* * *

Ethan blinked in surprise from hearing her words, of all the things to hear this wasn't one of them. When he started being an official Pokémon trainer until six months ago he loved every day of it, how could anyone say no to it?

"Why not go travelling?" Ethan asked as he mulled on her words more. Hearing nothing he waited.

" _I can't…_ " Alia replied sounding tired and sad.

"Why not?" he asked before looking at Silver and winced as the Pokémon tackled him again.

" _Because if I did Silver would get annoyed, he was already annoyed when I travelled to Unova to see my Godfather since I ended up staying longer due to Team Plasma. He never leaves the area at all and it's leaving me to wonder when he ever will. Another reason that I quit is because I want to settle down, to have a family of my own but Silver… he's making it harder than it already is_ " Alia's voice sounded like she was grimacing, Ethan on the other hand was even more surprised by her words.

"Why? What has he done?" Ethan asked before hiding to avoid Silver who was about to look at his direction.

" _He spotted me talking to a guy and somehow scared him off, that and the drunk episodes don't help since I ended up staying awake most of the night to deal with him which resulted in me missing a date. I swear he's doing it on purpose!_ " Alia replied grudgingly.

"Have you thought that he might like you?" Ethan asked as he thought about Silver's attitude to Alia over all.

" _Him?! No way! IF and it's a really big IF he did then he should have told me, I'm not going to keep bothering him all the time. He's a big boy and can take care of himself_ " Alia snapped. Ethan had to agree with her on that sadly.

"I know, but maybe being rivals was what got him close to you to begin with?" Ethan asked before releasing he was acting like his girlfriend thanks to that comment, stopping himself from slapping his head for the slip up he waited until Alia spoke.

" _I'm not even going anywhere anyways, besides I see no joy in battling. It just makes Pokémon hurt… jeez now I'm acting like N_ " she muttered the last bit, hearing the last bit made Ethan's eyebrows go up.

"Who is N?"

" _Long story_ " he could imagine her waving it off by the tone of her voice.

"Right… look why not challenge him to a battle sometime?" he suggested.

" _I quit remember_ " she said dryly causing him to wince from the reply.

"Fair point, but why not come with us to the Battle Frontier? It's got more than just places to battle"

" _I can't I have work tomorrow, I have to earn a living somehow Ethan. This house isn't going to pay for itself_ " Alia replied causing him to bite his lip.

"When is your day off?" he asked.

" _You're not going to let up are you?_ " Alia asked bluntly leaving him to smile at her tone.

"Nope, come on you both really need to talk this out"

" _Did he even tell you about the bet we made?_ " she asked in the same tone, Ethan chuckled.

"Didn't have much of a choice after today" he shook his head. "Regardless of the bet, it'll be fun to go out once in a while right. You can't spend your life indoors, it's not healthy" he said while smiling.

" _I know, Karen and Clair make sure I go out once in a while_ " Alia replied dryly.

"See! Please Alia just one night" he asked. "I'll bring Lyra along so you're not alone"

" _But that means one way or another someone might challenge me to a battle and I'm tired of being bothered_ " Ethan paused.

"We both will make sure it won't happen, I promise" Ethan said while trying to assure her, he crossed his fingers hoping that she would show up.

"I'll think about it…" Alia muttered darkly on the phone.

" _It's a start, that's something_ " he almost sighed in relief.

"Fair enough, if you change your mind let me know"

" _Silver will get angry that I showed up though_ " she commented.

"Leave that to me okay, don't put yourself down. Besides it seems like you just need a vacation-"

" _Every time I try to take a vacation bad things happen where I go. Fair point I went to Hoenn for business but Sinnoh was a visit to a friend and that backfired!_ " Alia retorted crossly.

"And then Unova was a bust thanks to Team Plasma" he summarized.

" _Exactly!_ " She snapped on the phone.

"Maybe the next region will be better?" he suggested.

" _Don't push your luck_ " she scowled. " _Look it's getting late and I need to feed my friends, can you tell Silver to be home at a normal time and to PLEASE not drink_ " she said wearily.

"Okay mum!" Ethan joked earning him a low groan from her. "Sorry just slipped out, honestly you act like a mother and you're about the same age" he said with a smile.

" _This is Silver we're talking about_ " she reminded him.

"He's a special boy, a very special boy" Ethan snorted loudly not hearing the door open due to laughing.

"Who's a special boy?" Silver asked darkly as he leered at Ethan who was sweating bullets as he stopped laughing. How much did Silver hear? "Nice to see you on the phone and not working" he added dryly before seeing Ethan put his phone away after hanging up.

"Well I had to talk to my girlfriend" Ethan countered with a weak smile while hoping Silver heard nothing of his conversation.

"Right… so are you going to work or not? Your grandmother was asking me to look for you" Silver barked while folding his arms.

"What happened to you though?" Ethan asked while trying to change to subject, Silver leered.

"The baby Pokémon tackled me and you weren't there to stop them" the red head said darkly causing more sweat to run down Ethan's head.

"S-Sorry I'll come help now" Ethan said before running inside to avoid the angry male, Silver continued to leer at him before going in and closed the door shut.

* * *

Silver once he arrived home rubbed his face due to being tired, as soon as he went to the second bathroom which he used while Alia had her own. Once inside did he start washing his face in order to get ready for sleep. So far going out with Ethan had actually been fun, he had seen the facilities and was able to challenge a lot of people earning himself a lot of points to get some powerful items which would be useful in battle. Satisfied with that he relaxed and began to brush his teeth only to blink and look at his brush.

"That's not my toothbrush" he said while examining the pink brush, looking at the cup containing the brushes he saw a blue one which was Alia's but where was his? Looking at the sink he twitched as he saw pink soap and toothpaste that had actually been in his mouth.

"What the-?" Silver paused as he saw that his towel was no longer black but-pink?! Startled he looked around the room to see that most of his stuff was not the same colour or the same at all. Instead there was bright pink towers, bottles containing soap, shampoo and other things he would use.

"What is-? No…" he cried weakly as he saw that once he opened the cabinet there were girl products inside to his dismay. "No…" he cried as he dropped his brush onto the plush pink carpet before a whine left his lips, putting his hands to his head he stared in horror at how girly the room was now and placed a hand to the bathtub which felt odd. Looking at what he was touching he bristled as he saw a pair of lace pink underwear on the side of the tub causing him to jump and drop the offending object.

Feeling mortified and upset he whined before screaming loudly.

"ALIIIAA!" Silver bellowed as all the excess energy left him. This was no longer a neutral bathroom but a bathroom for girls and it left him really uncomfortable.

"Alia! Where are you?" he snapped before storming out the room to locate the offender only to twitch as she was not in her room.

"Where did she go?" he hissed angrily before looking through the all the rooms only to see no trace of Alia anywhere.

* * *

Alia meanwhile was smiling in bed as she imagined Silver's response to the room. Making sure she placed a camera in the room she relaxed in Clair's house while her phone was on mute so no calls could bother her. Alice her Goddaughter continued to snuggle in her arms after hearing a bed time story about the three happy Ursarings. Clair seeing this when she entered the room quietly smiled at them both before Alia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sleeps like an angel" Alia mouthed while Clair nodded in reply feeling happy. To think that after three years her daughter was already growing up, just seeing this left her content and happy. Sure the father didn't know and was with his girlfriend was a bit upsetting but Clair refused to tie anyone who wasn't up for commitment down. Just like Alia seemed to be doing, she did hope however that Alia would find someone to share her joy as well. But given Silver's antics… it might never happen. But she had to hand it to the male, he really was a high maintenance when he wanted to be but seeing Alia deal with him made Clair chuckle.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Clair asked only to see Alia shake her head with a smile.

"I don't mind" Alia replied before yawning quietly. "Get some sleep okay" with that Clair nodded before bidding her good night and gave her sleeping daughter a kiss on the head.

* * *

Silver on the other hand continued to rant now forgetting to sleep as he tried to call Alia but got more angry as she didn't pick up.

"It's not like she's in any danger, this is her we're talking about" he assured himself as he continued to pace, his Crobat on the other hand just stared at him since it was the only thing awake in the house.

"Don't give me that look" Silver said sharply before shaking his head and went to call again.

Eventually due to being overly tired Silver had passed out on the couch, his hair covered his face slightly as his breathing was low but even. Seeing him sleep his Crobat slowly closed his eyes since it was about seven in the morning which meant bed time for him. As he slept he twitched slightly around nine and opened his eyes slightly to see Alia enter the house looking completely confused as to what she was seeing.

"Why is Silver asleep here?" Alia mouthed to Crobat who just simply shrugged and went back to sleep. Shaking her head while smiling she grabbed a blanket and placed it over Silver so he could keep warm since the temperature was slightly low. Just as she was about to change the temperature she heard him groan and looked back, seeing nothing she shook her head and went to change the thermostat.

"Alia…" Alia tensed up to see Silver asleep in the same awkward position. Titling her head Alia placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him with a curious look. Not making a sound she walked towards him and gently moved him a better position despite the fact he was moving a bit from, his face soon relaxed as she had him sleeping on the couch properly while tucking his knees in so he could fit on the couch.

"Sleep tight you crazy idiot" she muttered with a small smile and went to have breakfast.


End file.
